


A Day at an Alien Zoo

by lds



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lds/pseuds/lds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little trip to what may be a zoo during a visit to an alien planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at an Alien Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a weird dream and evolved into a fluffy little fic.
> 
> Beta'd by Kerensa

"What do you suppose it is?" McKay tilted his head to one side as though this would give him a better perspective on the animal in question.

"I'm not sure. After all, it is my first time here." Lorne stared at the creature in the crudely built pen, rhythmically tapping his finger against his pursed lips.

McKay reached over and grabbed his companion's hand to cease the motion he could only see from the corner of his eye. Lorne did the same thing in front of each animal and it was really starting to annoy him.

"You want to get with the game here," McKay sneered through clenched teeth.

Lorne rolled his eyes, not exactly the kind of games he had in mind to be playing with his boyfriend. However the nice people of this planet decided that the courting couple should be doing couple like things, like visiting what he hoped was a zoo. Though when they started courting, Lorne wasn't sure, and from the initial reaction of his lover, it was news to him too. In fact, he was decidedly against going with the native's suggestions, which went a long way in explaining the third presence on this "date"; a commanding officer cleverly disguised as a chaperon. One more idea put forth by their hosts that had McKay sputtering 'pre-date'.

"Well..." Lorne offered in conciliation, "it looks like a Tasmanian Devil, though I assume it's not actually one."

McKay snorted, giving the major a terse once over before responding, "The Loony Tunes version aside, have you ever seen a Tasmanian Devil?"

"I've seen pictures," Lorne scoffed. "I have been educated you know. Got degrees and everything. You want to go see a rock exhibit, I can compare and contrast till the cows come home. Speaking of cows, they were about four exhibits back."

"Like geology is a real..." McKay started.

"Boys!" came a voice from behind them, "No fighting in front of the nice hosts. You know how that tends to upset them. They like happy couples."

"Speaking of the couples sir, what happened to Don't Ask, Don't Tell?" Lorne had to ask. "Not that I'm complaining."

"It kind of flew out the window when you decided to out yourself to the more than understanding folks here." Sheppard sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was definitely getting a headache. "Not that I really care as long as it doesn't interfere with your duties, but try not to do the same thing on Atlantis. Not everyone there is as understanding. After all, there is a difference between knowing and knowing."

"Yes, sir."

"I still can't believe it was you," observed Sheppard with a shake of his head. "It was definitely more a McKay thing to do."

Speaking of the scientist, he had wandered ahead to the next exhibit while the two officers were talking. With a quick snapping of the fingers he garnered the attention back to him.

"Hey this catlike one looks like a Ragdoll," he exclaimed gleefully.

"Uh oh. I better get over there before he starts asking about kittens," Lorne muttered. "He has been talking about how much he misses his cat lately."

"You better," Sheppard agreed. "Because you're the one who will have to explain to Elizabeth why your boyfriend needs to be able to keep his new alien pet. I am washing my hands of the whole thing."

"But you are the commanding officer on this mission, sir."

"Lorne," Sheppard warned.

"Sir."

"Hey, they said I could have a kitten if I wanted," McKay shared with a level of joy neither man was sure they wanted to crush.


End file.
